La Guerre, en 1978
by mo. moi. simplement moi
Summary: C'est la guerre... Mais on ne peut pas constamment s'enfermer dans l'angoisse et l'adrénaline, alternativement, dans laquelle elle nous plonge, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas se préoccuper de choses plus futiles ? Mais elles me font se tordre mon ventre tout autant...


Salut !

Encore un texte écrit au fil de la plume.

Bon, "as usual" les protagonistes ont décidé de n'en faire qu'à leur tête... Je voulais juste écrire un truc sur Lily et James pendant la guerre. Et forcément ça ne ressemble .tout à ce que j'avais en tête... -_-

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Arguments Contre_**

J'aime beaucoup ce cottage.

La première fois que j'y suis venue, nous revenions tout juste du Poudlard Express après notre dernière année.

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, il voulait absolument que je passe mes premières vacances de diplômée chez lui. Pourtant nous ne sortions ensemble que depuis un an.

Mais je l'ai suivi. Je n'avais pas beaucoup hésité entre passer deux longs mois chez mes parents, avec ma sœur aînée et me la couler douce avec mon amoureux.

Ça m'avait gêné un peu au début. Nous n'avions que dix-huit ans. J'étais mal à l'aise à l'idée de vivre de façon indépendante. Et d'inaugurer cette indépendance dans la résidence familiale de mon petit-ami.

Pourtant, nous avions passé un été formidable. Tous nos amis, les siens comme les miens, s'étaient donné le mot. Nous avions eu la visite constante de chacun d'entre eux. Il n'y a pas eu une semaine sans que l'on ne soit envahi par ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond !

J'aurais préféré qu'ils ne partent pas.

A la fin de leurs allées et venues continuelles, il m'avait, je ne sais pas trop comment, persuadé de rester. Et bien entendu, son argument suprême était qu'au sein d'une communauté sorcière, il y avait peu de chance que je me retrouve en danger.

Son village était en effet étrangement tranquille, comme épargné par les conséquences de la guerre.

Je me suis souvent demandé ce que cela voulait dire. Est-ce que j'aurais été plus en danger chez mes parents ? Etaient-ils en danger ? Et ma sœur ?

J'étais restée.

Je crois bien que j'ai fait beaucoup de jalouses. Sans vraiment le vouloir.

Nous étions plus ou moins tranquilles. Il était très riche et n'avait pas besoin d'alimenter son compte en banque en allant travailler.

J'avais commencé des études pour devenir guérisseuse à Ste Mangouste. J'aurais même pu demander à Poppy de me prendre en formation à l'infirmerie de Poudlard…

Mais avec les actions de Voldemort, il a été décidé (1) qu'il serait plus sage de rester à la maison.

J'ai horreur de ça. I l'hôpital des centaines et des centaines de sorciers qui n'attendent qu'une chose : recevoir des soins. Il y en a de plus en plus chaque jour. Et que l'on refuse l'aide d'une apprentie !

Mais il parait que l'hôpital est également la cible des attaques des Mangemorts… Et les Médicomages et autres Guérisseurs ne veulent pas avoir la responsabilité de débutantes comme moi alors qu'ils sont déjà débordés.

J'enrage d'être coincée dans cette maison. Tout le monde me dit que c'est la meilleur solution, que c'est plus prudent… Mais je ne supporte pas ça.

Heureusement, il y a les réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix. On ne nous laisse pas beaucoup participer nous sommes jugés trop jeunes pour prendre une part plus active aux actions de la Résistance…

Mais au moins, nous sommes au courant de ce qu'il se passe. Et parfois Dumbledore nous prend avec lui pour quelques petites missions.

Ces instants d'action et de Résistance active me font un bien fou. Au moins, je sais de quoi il en retourne, je sais quoi faire. J'ai un ennemi devant moi et je dois le combattre. J'ai une victime près de moi et je dois la protéger.

Ici je ne sais plus quoi faire.

La cohabitation avec James me met de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Nous sommes en couple et je l'aime, ce n'est pas un souci. Mais nous ne sommes plus des enfants et je sens qu'il aimerait mettre à profit notre proximité et notre cohabitation pour donner à notre relation un sens tout nouveau.

J'ai parfois l'impression d'être étouffée par sa seule présence. J'ai l'impression qu'un jour, peut-être, je ne saurais plus ce que cela signifie d'être seule et qu'il me devienne indispensable. Je ne veux pas que cela arrive. Je tiens à mon indépendance. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour vivre.

Enfin… pour le moment, si, un peu quand même… Puisque c'est lui qui m'héberge, me blanchit et me nourrit…

Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je parle. C'est de sa présence.

Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Qu'il. Me. Soit. Indispensable.

Je ne veux pas me réveiller un jour et me rendre compte que son odeur, son image, sa voix, son corps me sont vitaux.

Je me sentirais bien plus apaisée et plus tranquille si j'étais de retour chez mes parents… Mais comment convaincre James et nos amis -Dumbledore surtout- que je serais en sécurité chez eux ?

Après tout, je peux toujours demander l'autorisation de poser des sorts de protection tout autour de leur maison.

Mais j'en ai déjà discuté avec Dumbledore et il m'a prévenue qu'une maison protégée magiquement dans un quartier exclusivement moldu risquerait d'attirer l'attention.

J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il s'amuse beaucoup de la situation.

Quand il nous rend visite, il a toujours cette lueur amusée dans les yeux tandis que James râle qu'il veut être au front et que je le supplie de me laisser regagner ma ville natale.

Je sais qu'il a très bien identifié le regard… particulier, disons, que James me lance.

Je le prends pour une provocation. Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Il le fait exprès de me mettre dans l'embarras…

Je sens la demande de James arriver à grand pas et je n'ai absolument aucun moyen de me défiler…

Je ne devrais pas me plaindre. La plupart de nos camarades sont également assignés à résidence pour éviter toute perte inutile. J'ai reçu un courrier d'Agatha l'autre jour. Elle est, pour ainsi dire, cloîtrée avec son frère. Ils ne craignent pas plus que nous. Ils vivent dans un autre village de sorciers. Mais la réclusion lui pèse. Et elle a toujours eu des rapports conflictuels avec Adam…

Non, je ne devrais pas me plaindre. Remus doit être en ce moment même en train de supporter avec son stoïcisme habituel les jérémiades insupportables de Sirius…

Bénédicte et Dominique doivent être séparés, eux… J'ai eu un hibou de Béné qui me disait qu'elle ne supportait pas d'être loin de Dom. Elle n'a jamais aimé écrire. Ni utiliser la cheminette. Ça ne doit pas être simple de devoir toujours attendre d'avoir la visite d'un ou d'une amie pour avoir des nouvelles de son amoureux…

Oui, seulement moi, je n'aime pas être collée 24/24h à James. Surtout avec ce qu'il s'apprête à me demander…

On n'a même pas dix-neuf ans… Comment peut-il penser au mariage ? Surtout à une époque pareille…

Pétunia est tout juste fiancée et elle a vingt-trois ans ! C'est déjà un peu plus un âge pour y penser…

Si j'ai bien compris, son Vernon et elle se sont rencontrés sur le campus de leur université.

Mais leur relation me semble plus évoluée que la nôtre… Après tout, Vernon est déjà diplômé depuis trois ans, il a déjà un poste plus ou moins stable, il a les moyens d'assurer à sa fiancée un avenir durable !

James, lui, n'a que son héritage…

Soit, il est conséquent. Et alors ? Je suis supposée accepter sous prétexte qu'il soit fortuné et qu'il a déjà une maison à lui ?

Je n'ai pas connu ses parents. Si j'ai bien compris, ils avaient un âge assez avancé quand ils ont contracté cette maladie - je ne sais même plus laquelle…

Qu'il ait déjà une situation stable et sécurisée à moins de vingt ans ne me plait pas. Je ne crache pas sur l'argent et le confort d'un foyer… Mais qu'il ait tout ça sans même fournir un seul effort… Juste celui d'accepter le décès de ses parents… Ça me dérange.

J'aimerais me construire moi-même mon avenir.

Et puis… Qui serait assez sotte pour épouser un garçon à dix-huit ans ? Je ne suis pas enceinte, je n'ai pas « d'honneur » à sauver…

Heureusement d'ailleurs ! Pas pour l'honneur ! L'honneur ce n'est pas se marier avant d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec son amoureux, rien à voir !

Non. Heureusement que je ne suis pas enceinte.

Parce que, oui, nous avons des relations sexuelles. Ce n'est un secret pour personne… Et c'est très loin de me déranger !

Mais avoir un enfant…

Je suis sûre que si j'accepte sa demande, il en voudra un. Rapidement. Il n'est pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié…

Mais je sors à peine de l'adolescence ! Je goûte à peine à ma vie d'adulte ! Je ne vais quand même pas commencer à assurer la descendance des Potter maintenant ?!

Et puis, qui me dit que j'ai envie de passer le restant de mes jours avec lui ? J'ai passé suffisamment de temps au collège à le détester et à me disputer avec lui pour savoir qu'il serait étonnamment facile de recommencer.

Disons que je le connais. Bien. Autant ses qualités que ses défauts.

Il serait tellement facile de le provoquer, le vexer et se fâcher avec lui.

Ne croyez pas que j'en ai l'envie. Je dis simplement que ce serait très facile.

Je ne le prends pas pour le Saint Esprit, comme il a l'air de le penser. Il est tout sauf infaillible. Et il y a bien des sujets sur lesquels nous ne sommes a.b.s.o.l.u.m.e.n.t pas sur la même longueur d'onde.

Pour le moment je supporte plutôt bien nos différences de points de vue et tout… Mais plus tard ?

Ce serait incroyablement stupide de s'enchaîner à une personne dont on n'est pas sûr de pouvoir la supporter à long terme…

Pétunia a de la chance…

Elle ne se rend pas compte la pauvre. Elle, au moins, elle peut profiter de sa jeunesse, profiter de ses années d'étudiante pour profiter de la vie, faire des nouvelles rencontres, visiter des nouveaux endroits, apprendre des nouvelles choses…

Moi, pauvre fille à peine sortie du lycée, je me retrouve en cohabitation avec un garçon que j'ai pris grand soin de détester pendant six ans, sur le point d'accepter une demande en mariage que je n'arriverai pas à ignorer. Tout ça sur fond de guerre…

Il faudrait que j'arrive à lui rendre visite.

Je la déteste parce qu'elle a une vie que j'envie.

Mais j'aimerais la revoir une dernière fois. Lui dire de profiter. De vivre. D'être heureuse. D'aimer. D'envoyer le monde se faire voir. De profiter des options qui s'offrent à elle. De faire tout ce dont elle a envie. Sans aucune restriction.

Je demanderais une autorisation pour un coup de cheminette chez mes parents…

.

(1) Mon maître de stage a mis fin à mon contrat… Même pas trois semaines après mon début de formation !

* * *

Voili voulouuuuu... Ca n'a rien a voir avec mon projet de base, mais tant pis ! Après tout, on ne peut pas toujours avoir le contrôle de notre imagination... N'est-ce pas ?


End file.
